


Не похож

by Red_Sally



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 10:25:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12455584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Sally/pseuds/Red_Sally





	Не похож

– Мистер Грейвз, сэр…  
Ньют навострил уши, не переступая порога столовой.  
– Меня зовут Персиваль, Криденс, – мягко прозвучало за стеной. – Мы об этом говорили.  
– Простите. Персиваль.   
Повисла пауза. В тишине звякнули чашки о блюдца, мятно запахло чаем. Ньют представил себе двоих, сидящих у маленького столика: еще бледного, худого Грейвза в просторном домашнем халате вместо щегольской черной мантии, с тростью, прислоненной к спинке кресла, – и немигающий черный взгляд Криденса, следящий за каждым движением волшебной палочки.  
Грейвза нашли спустя месяц после поимки Гриндевальда, только по лукавым обмолвкам. В предполагаемом узилище было пусто: Грейвз бродил пешком вокруг зачарованного места, блуждая в далекой глуши, почти сошел с ума от заклятий, наложенных Гриндевальдом, – но теперь постепенно шел на поправку. По крайней мере, палочка уже начинала его слушаться. Память возвращалась. Только передвигаться без помощи трости было пока выше его сил.  
Когда Криденс захотел увидеть его, это не удивило разве что Куинни Гольдштейн. Однако, это не было желанием посмотреть в глаза чудовищу. Грейвз разительно не походил на того, кто так долго носил его лицо и говорил его голосом, никем не разоблаченный. Криденс так и сказал Ньюту в первый свой визит, застыв, как вкопанный, на пороге больничной палаты и глядя на неподвижное тело на койке: “Он совсем на него не похож”.   
– Ты хотел о чем-то спросить меня, Криденс?  
Они приходили – сперва в больницу, а позже и в величественный старый дом на окраине – день за днем. Если их посещения и раздражали Грейвза, он это скрывал, принимая их общество как нечто непривычное, но приятное. Он развеял опасения Ньюта, что присутствие участников тех событий навредит ему, помешает спокойно и неспешно восстанавливать силы и рассудок. Криденс же как будто забывал о том, что именно этим человеком для него притворялся Гриндевальд. Ньюту с Грейвзом было интересно, но все же слегка не по себе. Но с Криденсом они сходились, как старые знакомцы или разлученные родственники. Ньют следил за этим со смутным беспокойством и тенью неуместной ревности. Но он видел, что они не боятся друг друга – а это уже много значило.  
– Хотел, – согласился Криденс. – Когда у меня отобрали палочку…  
– Эта женщина… – процедил Грейвз со злостью, точно ругательство, и тут же осекся. – То есть, да, конечно. Твоя мачеха. Палочка, которую она хранила у себя, вероятнее всего, принадлежала кому-то из твоих родителей. И погибла, когда рухнул дом. Мне жаль, что так вышло. Но такое иногда случается: не все взрослые волшебники могут похвастать тем, что на всю жизнь сохранили свою детскую палочку. Хороший мастер сможет подобрать тебе другую, когда ты поедешь за учебниками и прочим...  
– Я не об этом, Персиваль, – с растущим напряжением начал Криденс, с явным трудом поборов желание перебить его. – Если у меня будет палочка, я стану сильнее. Ведь стану?  
– Искуснее, пожалуй, станешь, – осторожно поправил его Грейвз. – Тебе придется многому учиться, но силы в тебе и так через край, а палочка лишь помогает ее концентрировать и направлять… – Грейвз помолчал, судя по всему, разглядывая Криденса. – Но тебя это беспокоит.  
Это был не вопрос, и Криденс ответил не сразу. Ньют почти видел, как мальчик сидит обхватив ладонями чашку, ссутулив плечи. За последние недели он почти перестал горбиться и втягивать голову в плечи, но привычка возвращалась, когда его что-то тревожило.  
– Что если это опасно, – обронил он почти без всякого выражения, но продолжил уже иначе: понизив голос, торопливо, опасливо. – Вы знаете, что я делал. Что если я… зло? Черный маг?  
Ньют выдохнул. Голос Криденса опустился до шепота.  
– Дьявол?..  
Ньют затаил дыхание, не желая, чтобы его обнаружили именно сейчас. Этим Криденс делился только с Тиной и Куинни, и то невольно. Ньюта он по-своему берег, и это многое осложняло. Его не получалось опекать. Кроме того, Ньют мог бы совладать с животным страхом перед окружающим миром. Но он не знал, что делать с человеческим ужасом перед самим собой.  
К счастью, Грейвз, похоже, знал.  
– А ты сам что думаешь? – спросил он. – Ты хотел бы стать черным магом? После всего, что ты узнал и увидел – ты мог бы мучить кого-то намеренно? Или убивать?  
Криденс молчал.  
– Вот видишь. Здесь важнее всего твое желание и твоя вера. Больше ничего. Тебе еще не раз и не два попытаются задурить голову, в этом я могу поручиться, но что делать с твоей жизнью, решаешь ты сам. Всех без исключения определяют поступки. Ты можешь сомневаться – или не сомневаться, как наш славный мистер Скамандер, – в людях, которые добры к тебе. Но никогда не принимай на веру слова тех, кто с тобой жесток. И если тебя это успокоит, – тут тон Грейвза тоже сменился, голос зазвучал устало и хрипло. – Я видел дьявола. Ты совсем на него не похож.


End file.
